


WelcomeBack.

by Yummiminsu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummiminsu/pseuds/Yummiminsu
Summary: Del reencuentro de Yunho y Changmin





	WelcomeBack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Escribí esto por qué Yunho y Changmin están de vuelta y yo no podría estar más feliz.

Cuando Changmin tuvo oportunidad dejo que el aire retenido en los pulmones saliera. Un quejido prolongado se le escapó entre los labios y levantó el flequillo de Yunho que aún estaba demasiado cerca, una sonrisa gatuna se extendió por el rostro de su Hyung.  
Los labios suaves se apoderaron de nuevo de los suyos, que estaban algo resecos pero anhelantes. El beso de Yunho era lento y sabía a vino con chocolate, había un resquicio de cigarro en alguna parte que le pertenecía a él y le picaba la garganta, la manos del líder se pasearon por su rostro y cerró los ojos al contacto, un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios.  
-Te amo- la voz grave de su Hyung cerca de su oreja izquierda le provocó escalofríos, sonrió y se acunó aún más en el cuerpo del mayor.  
Estaba desnudo y con el cuerpo aún adormecido por el reciente orgasmo, aún así hizo su mayor esfuerzo y rodeó el cuello de Yunho en un gesto necesitado, el cuerpo de Jung cayó sobre el suyo y ambos rieron, Changmin se removió abajo rozando en el proceso la mayor cantidad de piel posible, un nuevo beso.  
-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto- susurraba el mayor en su oído dejando un rastro de besos cerca de su nuez en el cuello, le revolvió el cabello y gimió más fuerte cuando Yunho le mordió con delicadeza- Te necesite tanto- sus manos acariciaban la espalda y brazos de su Hyung con insistencia, cerró los ojos y ahogo un grito cuando el mayor comenzó a depositar caricias en su miembro.  
Los labios rojos de Yunho como cerezas y ese adorable lunar al costado de su boca se cernieron sobre su cuerpo de nuevo. Changmin no pudo apartar los ojos de Yunho mientras le besaba la piel de la cadera, tampoco quito la mirada cuando sus labios se posaron en su erección, bufo abrumado con la cabeza nublada pero permaneció observando las acciones del mayor.  
Cuando Jung le penetro aferro las sabanas y sintió sus ojos escocer, pronto las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, como pequeños rios, se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz y le empapaban los labios, su pecho comenzó a sacudirse, temblaba, le faltaba el aire, entre el placer y el dolor  
-¡Ha!- solo pudo gritar apretando las mandíbulas, nunca cerró los ojos  
-Te amo- susurró de nuevo Yunho tomando la parte derecha de su cadera y embistiendo con fuerza  
-¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!~ -Pareció una respuesta satisfactoria para su Hyung que le movió con firmeza y colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro para entrar en su cuerpo aún más- ¡Ho! ¡Hyung! - Yunho sonrió y beso su frente, las lágrimas continuaron resbalando por su rostro.  
En otro momento las hubiera ocultado, al menos lo habría intentado pero esos dos años lejos de Yunho le habían hecho mella, no quería ocultarse ahora mismo. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué lloraba, era en parte dolor, un dolor físico que solo puede producir la falta de costumbre por no haber tenido ese tipo de actividades por un largo tiempo, pero también era emoción, era amor, todo el amor que había estado esperando el momento para ser recompensado, lloraba por qué era Yunho y estaba tocándolo, por qué eran sus labios y su cuerpo.  
Tomo el rostro de su Hyung con ambas manos y busco sus labios con ansiedad, lo beso, le abrazo y subió cómo pudo su otra pierna al hombro libre del mayor, arqueo la espalda y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de placer, cerró los ojos por un segundo, jadeando.  
-¡Ha! ¡Más!-gimoteo sintiendo el calor comenzar a crecer en su vientre- ¡Yunho! ¡Ha! - se sacudió y arqueo, se movió y grito, mordió y beso.  
El mayor aceleró las embestidas y sus piernas comenzaron a dormirse, no le importo, las lágrimas habían sido secadas por los besos delicados de Yunho, sus frentes se unieron y el clavo su mirada en la de Jung que en ese momento se mordía el labio y gemía con fuerza, notó la cicatriz que tenía desde joven cerca del ojo, cómo está se estiraba y contraía cada que Yunho gesticulaba.  
Se fijó en el flequillo húmedo adherido a su frente y en las gotas de sudor que escurrían por las patillas y caían hasta chocar con su cuello, en la tensión de boca y en ese glorioso lunar junto a los labios más rojos e hinchados de lo normal, le beso y se sintió llenar.  
-¡Ha!- Yunho eyaculaba dentro de su cuerpo con rudeza, se sintió caliente y viscoso, pensó con vergüenza que podía continuar de esa manera todo el día, con Yunho llenándolo y el recibiendo todo lo que quisiera darle embriagado de placer  
-Te amo- volvió a repetir su Hyung con la voz ronca, demasiado ronca, luego bajó a su erección y la introdujo en su boca hasta que Changmin termino entre gritos y oraciones inconexas  
Cuando el cuerpo de Yunho cayó al costado suyo no dudó ni un instante en rodearlo con brazos y piernas, se sintió avergonzado y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Jung decidido a no levantar la vista y con las orejas rojas, una mano de Yunho le acarició la oreja derecha con cariño y suspiro.  
-Quiero hacerlo otra vez- susurró y el mayor se rió- Ojalá pudiéramos seguir toda la noche  
-¿Quieres matarme Changmin? - sonrió  
-Te eche mucho de menos allí-beso el pecho desnudo de su Hyung y Yunho río de nuevo, el frunció el ceño- ¿Que es tan divertido?  
-No se que te hizo la policía Changmin pero si va a ser siempre así, recuérdame enviarles algo en agradecimiento- el menor chasqueo la lengua medio ofendido y medio divertido  
-Estando ahí, sin ti me di cuenta... - levantó la vista y se colocó a la par de Yunho para observarlo- Creo que eres el amor de mi vida y te amo-  
El mayor sonrío y le acarició el rostro como lo hacía cuando aún era un niño, delineó sus labios con la yema de los dedos y dejó una caricia en la punta de su nariz, y el más joven recordó cuando grababan Ballons y tenía que ponerse ese estupido disfraz de reno, su Hyung había hecho algo similar en ese entonces, le había acariciado y él había suspirado cuando los dedos largos se posaron sobre sus labios, Yunho había sonreído con ternura y retirado la mano con lentitud, luego nunca más le había tocado hasta que se volvieron un dúo y un día en Japón se permitieron experimentar.  
Changmin le había preguntado entonces a Yunho mientras ambos fumaban aún medio desnudos en la cama se en ese entonces el mayor sentía algo por él. Su Hyung había sonreído de lado y luego respondido mientras le daba una calada al cigarro- Eras un niño, no recuerdo haber sentido ganas de hacerte esto en ese entonces Changminnie, solo quería protegerte- entonces el se había enfadado y le había dejado solo en la habitación.  
Pasaron al menos dos meses para que volvieran a tocarse de esa manera, entonces Yunho había susurrado mientras le desvestía-Cuando grabamos Mirotic me di cuenta lo mucho que habías crecido, entonces quizá te desee, pensé que era mejor si lo ignoraba- Changmin había susurrado algo parecido a -Cobarde- y Yunho le había callado a besos.  
Los encuentros se volvieron poco a poco más frecuentes y lo que comenzó como un experimento "porqué, de todas formas todos dan por hecho que esto es lo qué pasa entre nosotros" creció, comenzaron a besarse por las mañanas, antes de dormir y sin tener sexo, luego antes de las entrevistas y después de los conciertos, el sexo se transformó en un gesto de afecto y no de curiosidad, entonces un día Yunho le grito en medio de un orgasmo que lo amaba.  
Les tomo un par de meses reponerse de eso, no se lo esperaban, pero cuando Changmin se arrodilló frente a él después del concierto en el Tokio Dome, con toda la adrenalina al tope y se tragó todo el líquido blanquecino que Yunho expulsó con un gemido prolongado lo supo, Changmin también lo amaba y si su Hyung le hubiera dicho que le hiciera eso en medio de un maldito escenario él lo haría, poco le importaba lo que dijeran, si podía hacer sentir feliz a Yunho entonces estaba todo bien. El beso que compartieron después y la noche que siguió fue la confirmación del cambio en su relación, no era más un experimento, era amor.  
Tenían una relación implícita, ambos actuaban como un matrimonio viejo, estable y feliz, aún si nunca hablaron realmente de ello. De vez en cuando tenían citas románticas y se tomaban las manos, a veces Changmin tomaba asiento cerca de Yunho y le besaba las sienes por qué tenía dolor de cabeza, otros el mayor llegaba con cerveza y las entregaba al más joven que le devolvía un beso feliz, también peleaban y mucho.  
Peleas de pareja sin sentido, que si Yunho había dejado mal acomodado algo o si Changmin no contestaba el celular a las tantas de la noche, tambien estaban los celos, el- ¿Te pareció bonita la entrevistadora Hyung? - nada casual de parte de Changmin que hacía rodar los ojos a Yunho.  
El sexo de reconciliación apareció por primera vez cuando Changmin se marchó con Minho dejando a su Hyung con la palabra en la boca y Yunho decidió no quedarse en su apartamento por un par de noches, a la cuarta noche Shim se había presentado en el piso del mayor a las tres de la mañana, con frío y una maleta, luego había montado a Yunho hasta que su cuerpo se vio incapaz de continuar, al día siguiente su espalda dolía pero el mayor sonreía de oreja a oreja, esa misma noche ambos habían vuelto al apartamento de Changmin a dormir.  
Cuando su Hyung se fue al ejercito un balde de agua helada cayó sobre el menor, sabía que su dinámica con Yunho era importante, incluso si ninguno admitía que tenían una relación de pareja o si solamente el mayor había dicho una vez que le amaba, su dinámica era clara y una vez que Yunho se marchó el más joven colapso más de lo que esperaba. No tardó en enviarle el primero de muchos mensajes que siempre terminaban en una misma frase "Te extraño"  
Por eso cuando Yunho escucha las palabras de Changmin sonríe en silencio, para cuando va a responder el menor se ha dormido y él se pregunta por cuanto tiempo más tendrá al joven dócil de esa noche, sonríe más y se acomoda contra el cuerpo Shim para dormir, curioso sobre esa nueva etapa de su vida, una que de nuevo compartirá junto a Changmin.


End file.
